Une étoile significative
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Alexa


Pour: Alexa

_Une étoile significative._

Le soleil éclairait chaleureusement la pièce de ses rayons, cette dernière baignait dans une température agréable. Une jeune femme avait déposé sur une table tout un tas de décorations de Noël. Un sourire accroché sur ses lèvres, elle s'empressa de tout déballer pour transformer la maison en magie de Noël.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour tout installer, partant des décorations basiques comme les chaussettes, les guirlandes mais aussi des bougies et comme la tradition l'exigeait, elle avait été chercher un vrai sapin. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien trimé pour le transporter mais un gentil jeune homme l'avait aidé. Et maintenant, la voilà face à cet énorme arbre de Noël qui était planté dans son salon.

Elle arborait un sourire rayonnant en regardant son appartement, elle adorait Noël, pour elle ce jour était à partager avec les gens qu'on aime et cette année, elle avait bien l'intention de le partager avec l'homme de ça vie.  
Son regard se faisait pétillant à cette pensée, elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire changer d'avis sur cette fête. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement fêté, et quelle que soit la fête, il n'était jamais emballé. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire aimer Noël. Elle avait donc commencé par les décorations qui faisaient planer une ambiance douce dans l'appartement.

Elle porta son regard vers l'étoile du sapin, pièce indispensable pour finir la décoration de l'arbre. Elle ne l'avait pas posé, pour deux raisons. La première fut à cause de la taille du sapin. Elle aurait dû aller chercher son escabeau et elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Et la deuxième raison fut qu'elle souhaitait l'essai cet honneur à son homme. Qui lui, serait sûrement assez grand pour l'installer. Alors, elle décida de la laisser sur la table attendant impatiente son compagnon.

Ce dernier rentra deux bonnes heures plus tard. Quand il arriva devant sa porte, il leva un sourcil en apercevant une couronne accrochée. Il se demanda pourquoi elle était là mais il pénétra dans la pièce, il resta interdit face à la scène qui s'offrait à lui.  
Sa salle était magnifiquement décorée, guirlandes, bougies, pères noëls trônaient chez lui. Qu'était-il arrivé à son appartement ?  
Il se reprit, il referma la porte, il avança dans la pièce posant son sac et enlevant son manteau qu'il posa sur une chaise. Son regard quant à lui, resta attiré par l'immense sapin qui dominait la pièce.

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand il sentit deux mains lui entouraient la taille. Il se retourna lui faisant face. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard remarquant sa mine réjouie. Il ne put faire autrement que de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes partageant un doux baisé. Puis, tout en la gardant contre lui, il laissa son regard balayer la pièce. Il n'y avait rien à dire, elle était réellement magnifique.

_ T'en penses quoi ? Questionna Jess appréhendant sa réaction.

Sam ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. C'était pour lui une première. Jamais, il n'avait vu une maison aussi bien décoré et d'autant plus la sienne. Car d'habitude, il ne fêtait pas Noël ou alors, quand il était gosse, Dean s'amusait à piquer une ou deux guirlandes avec un sapin mort pour fêter ce jour. Mais là, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir.  
D'ailleurs, il ne sut quoi répondre à sa question. Il savait que Jess voulait faire Noël, il savait aussi que cette fête signifiait beaucoup de chose pour elle. Mais pour Sam, elle ne signifiait rien du tout et ça serait d'autant plus, la première année sans son frère.

Mais face à tous les efforts de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait être qu'admiratif alors, il lui répondit un sourire aux lèvres…

_ C'est magnifique !

Jess lui kidnappa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un baissé fougueux avant de se détacher de lui à contre cœur. Elle était heureuse de voir ce visage aussi illuminé chez son homme. Il était rare qu'elle le voyait aussi joyeux lors d'une fête et ça la ravie. Elle s'approcha alors de la table prenant en main l'étoile couleur argentée. Puis, elle s'avança vers Sam et la lui tendit un sourire coquin accroché sur ses lèvres.

_ A toi l'honneur.

Sam resta à la scruter quelques secondes surpris qu'elle lui propose d'installer lui-même l'étoile. Mais voyant que ça lui ferait réellement plaisir qu'il la pose au sommet du sapin, il la lui prit puis, il s'avança jusqu'à l'arbre l'admirant quelques secondes. Et afin, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, levant les bras et posa l'étoile argentée sur l'arbre de Noël.  
Jessica s'approcha de lui passant ses bras autour de taille alors qu'elle lui souffla au creux de son oreille.

_ On va passer un excellent Noël.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, faisant glisser ses mains dans une caresse le long de ses bras avant de venir enlacer ses doigts aux siens pensant à ce qu'il deviendrait sans elle.


End file.
